


You Are Your Own Legend

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And crying in the pipeline, Axel is highly emotional, But not the cells just the pipeline, Emotional Support Ralphie To The Rescue, First Kiss, Height Differences, Love Confessions, M/M, Mainly from ralph, Oh Lorde the height differences, comfort hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: Ever since Axel was being taken care of by Team Flash due to a major cut on his shoulder, he's been hanging around and trying to make friends. Especially with Ralph, which was a lot less work than he thought.Ralph has been meaning to tell Axel how he felt about him for a while now, but he doesn't do it the way he practiced.





	You Are Your Own Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an emotional role play, with a few added things :))

Axel was standing in the Pipeline, quietly. Barry had told him it was a good place to release your thoughts or cry, and man was he right. Ralph has been meaning to confess his feelings about Axel to Axel, but what he had in mind definitely was changed. He figured Axel would be in the quietest place, and he was right. Axel thought he was alone, yet it was easier to speak aloud than force his thoughts to stay shut in. It started out quietly, but grew louder slowly. Ralph came in just in time. 

"And it's really hard to try and live up to such a fantastic legend because I'm scared I'm never gonna be as good, or I'm gonna aim to high and get knocked so far down I find myself running." His voice was breaking, and suddenly Ralph felt terrible. He came up behind him and carefully laid a hand on Axel's shoulder, suddenly deciding the best way to take care of him, was to just throw his feelings out. He turned Axel around to face him, only to pull him into a tender kiss.

It was slightly difficult at first because Ralph had to figure out how far to bend down to kiss Axel. But it didn't take too long. It also didn't take long for Axel to return the kiss just as gently. It was long but they soon released each other. Ralph smiled softly down at Axel, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. "You're your own legend. You don't need to live up to anyone." Axel leaned his head in Ralph's hand, smiling shyly. "Thank you. God, thank you so much." Ralph then pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry about it. I just.. Wanna look out for you."


End file.
